


[Podfic] Deserving by Emery

by TheSparksofMagic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Coming Out, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Musicians, POV Marco Bott, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparksofMagic/pseuds/TheSparksofMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic]<br/>From the Reach for the Moon universe.</p>
<p>Marco buys Jean a gift, if for no other reason than that he deserves it.</p>
<p>There was something about gifts. Lately, it was becoming more and more of a struggle to not think of Jean every time I went into a store. I would find little things that reminded me of him and had to kick myself not to buy them on impulse. There was only so much I could take before I finally caved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Deserving by Emery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deserving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292280) by [Emery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery). 



> My second podfic, and of a fic that isn't by me! Emery is a truly amazing dude and the Indigo Children is awesome. Marco is a lad. Definitely.  
> Please listen and enjoy. If you liked my podfic, leave a comment or kudos! If you would like to send me a request for a podfic, I am open for them, but check out my tumblr (linked below) for request guidelines.

MP3 file format only for direct streaming / download link.  
File size: 10MB  
Time: 10:39

Google Drive shared file: [Stream / Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6SbY77wuNblVi1Pa1VZRDZJOVk/view?usp=sharing)

Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deserving)

If there is any issue with the links, shove that complaint in the comments or tell me on my [Tumblr](http://flickeringflames-ofwriting.tumblr.com/).  


Here is a set of [guidelines](http://flickeringflames-ofwriting.tumblr.com/post/128785636934/fanfic-and-podfic-requests) for requesting podfics - but most requests should be fine!


End file.
